Police Radio
Overview The Police Radio is a police scanner in Paragon City used by the Paragon Police Department or PPD. It also serves as a source of Police Scanner missions, or short missions, that you must accomplish to get more contacts and/or Safeguard Missions. Each zone's missions apply to the detective in that specific zone. __TOC__ Missions There are four basic types of missions for the Police Radio: Rescue Missions, Boss Missions, Object Missions, and Heist Prevention Missions. Each is listed separately below. Rescue Missions The object of a rescue mission is to defeat a mob of enemies holding the target person hostage and to lead that target person back out of the mission. Usually, a hero or a team will clear a path to the target person so that fighting on the way out is minimized. Once the mob holding the target person is defeated, several more enemies will typically spawn between the target person and the mission entrance to intercept the hero or team leading the target person out. Defeat (Villain) and Guards All units, we've received word from Kord Industries security that the VP, one Jon 'Booster' Rhodes, has not reported in to work for several days. Detectives are investigating the situation. The police detectives may be on the case, but you'd heard a rumor that the (Villain Group) had their eyes on Jon 'Booster' Rhodes as a mark for a while. If they made their move, you'd have the inside track to find them and put a stop to it. Jon 'Booster' Rhodes will be safe and sound if you have anything to say about it. Dialog Enemy Mob 1: What are you, from the future? Jon 'Booster' Rhodes: Look, I know how this is gonna end, and it won't be good for you. Enemy Mob 2: Very funny. Enemy Mob 1: We got trouble! Jon 'Booster' Rhodes: No one ever listens. Enemy Mob 2: How did you know? Jon 'Booster' Rhodes: Nice work. You took those guys down like some kinda war machine. Jon 'Booster' Rhodes: Thanks for the help. I actually was expecting someone else, but you did a great job. Boss Missions In a boss mission, the object is to defeat a mob containing a named boss and his or her surrounding guards. In these missions, basically, a random name from an enemy group in your level range is assigned to the mission, so, in practice, there could be a very high number of such missions. Defeat (VillainBoss) and Guards A warrant has been issued for the arrest of (VillainBoss) (VillainBoss) has been on the suspect lists of many heroes for some time. Bringing that rogue in could help a number of investigations. Defeat (VillainBoss) and Guards All units be on alert: (VillainBoss) is on a rampage! You've heard of (VillainBoss) of the (VillainGroup) before. You better put a stop to this before people get hurt. Defeat (VillainBoss) and Guards All units: Use of excessive force in the aprehension of (VillainBoss) has been authorized You've seen the files on (VillainBoss). Excessive force can be the only thing that may stop that maniac. Defeat (VillainBoss) and Guards All units: We have a report that (VillainBoss) was involved in a recent heist by the (VillainGroup) You'd heard that (VillainBoss) was one of the upcoming new names among the (VillainGroup). Time to show everyone that crime doesn't pay. Defeat (VillainBoss) and Guards Calling all available units in the area: We have a possible sighting of (VillainBoss) There's a lof of chatter on the police band about (VillainBoss) of the (VillainGroup). Perhaps you should step in before some of the Paragon's finest get hurt? Defeat (VillainBoss) and Guards Capture of (VillainBoss) has been made a top priority. The Police want to bring (VillainBoss) in, but they're going to have a tough time doing it. You, however, could probably handle it. Defeat (VillainBoss) and Guards Citizens are reporting a possible sighting of (VillainBoss) (VillainBoss) of the (VillainGroup) is on the loose, and people is scared. Time to make Paragon City a little bit safer. Defeat (VillainBoss) and Guards Increased (VillainGroup) activity has been linked to (VillainBoss). Proceed with caution. The (VillainGroup) has been brazenly defying the forces of the law and order lately. From the sound of things on the police band, that's probably because of (VillainBoss). Defeat (VillainBoss) and Guards The (VillainGroup) wanted in yesterday's attack were being led by (VillainBoss) You heard about the attack by the (VillainGroup). If (VillainBoss) was the one behind it, then even the revitalized Paragon Police will have trouble bringing them to justice. Fortunately, that's why there are heroes like you. Defeat (VillainBoss) and Guards There's an APB on (VillainBoss), leader of local (VillainGroup) cell As the police band dispatcher rattles off the crimes that put an APB on (VillainBoss), you remember that you'd heard where that villain might be holed up. Defeat (VillainBoss) and Guards (VillainBoss) has issued a direct threat against (Hero) The police band calls it a threat, but you know that this is a challenge. Well, if (VillainBoss) wants a fight, then you'll be ready to give one. Defeat (VillainBoss) and Guards (VillainBoss) is at large. Consider suspect super-powered and dangerous! (VillainBoss) at large? This can't be good. It will only be a matter of time until (VillainBoss) has amassed a group of the (VillainGroup) and takes to the streets. Time to stop this, now. Defeat (VillainBoss) and Guards (VillainBoss) is wanted for selling information to Arachnos You'd heard that (VillainBoss) didn't have any moral scruples, but selling secrets to Arachnos? How can even a villain sink that low? Defeat (VillainBoss) and Guards (VillainBoss) of the (Villaingroup) has just escaped the scene of a crime Does (VillainBoss) think that justice can be escaped this easily? Some villains never learn, but that's why heroes like you must confront them. Defeat (VillainBoss) and Guards We have an unconfirmed sighting of (VillainBoss) with a group of the (VillainGroup) It sounds like (VillainBoss) of the (VillainGroup) is at it again, and the streets of Paragon City won't be safe until this has been stopped. Defeat (VillainBoss) and Guards We have confirmed that (VillainBoss) has escaped from Ziggursky Penitentiary (VillainBoss) has escaped the Zig? No doubt with the help of cronies among the (VillainGroup). The streets won't be safe until you've brought the escapee back to the justice. Defeat (VillainBoss) and Guards We've lost contact with (VillainBoss)! Suspect is considered extremely dangerous! You've heard that (VillainBoss) was bad news. Taking care of this situation before innocent people gets hurt would be a good idea. Object Retrieval Missions The object of an object retrieval mission is to locate the specified object in the mission and defeat any guards that are in the same room with it. Unlike the missions of the Rogue Isles Protector, where every item has its own mission, the Police Band ones assign random items to mission heading. Thus, the same item may be stolen from a villain exposition, forgotten in a train or ransomed by a villain group. Henceforth, I've decided to list the heading and the items separatedly, since there are hundreds and hundreds of possible combinations. Headings Get the (Object) from the (Villain Group) An attack by members of the (VillainGroup) on a SERAPH transport has stolen the (Object) and evaded pursuit. Subjects are considered dangerous. Approach with caution You'd heard that a group of the (VillainGroup) were planning a big raid to steal something like that. Fortunately you had your contacts locate their hide-out, just in case. Get the (Object) from the (Villain Group) Detectives report a note left behind by the members of the (Villain Group) who carried out the theft of the (Object) claims that society is to blame. Members of the (Villain Group) who blame society? Wait a second... You know which cell of the (Villain Group) that was. The (Object) may even still be there. You need to get the (Object) from the (Villain Group) before they can use it to hurt people. Get the (Object) from (Villain Group) We have a report that the (Object) has been hijacked from the docks by members of (Villain Group). You'd heard that members of (Villain Group) were seen casing the docks. This could fit the pattern. Time to act. Leaving the (Object) in the hands of (Villain Group) is a recipe for disaster. Recover (Object) from the (Villain Group) All units, be on the look out for (Object). Owner reports it was lost on the train. You have to wonder how anyone could lose (Object) on a train, but that does match the rumor that members of the (Villain Group) were claiming to have it. A lot of cops could get hurt if they try to get (Object) from the (Villain Group). Objects Heist Prevention For successful Heist prevention, prevent the villains from robbing the bank and escaping with the cash. Mission Name Category:CoH Contacts